We wish to design, construct and evaluate a complete x-ray biotechnology facility at the Cornel High Energy Synchrotron Source, CHESS. The facility will enable the rapid collection of x-ray diffraction data on single crystals of macromolecules unsuitable for laboratory study. Techniques for direct phase determination which exploit the variation in atomic scattering factors near absorption edges will be explored, as will real-time diffraction experiments on membrane or solution samples. Design and construction of the apparatus will require collaboration between biophysicists and biochemists. Crystals to be studied include animal and plant viruses, viral proteins, polypeptide hormones and enzymes which recognize specific sequences in DNA.